


Ima demo nokoru ano kimi no kaori

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Emotional Hurt, Jealousy, M/M, Smoking, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Racionalmente, sabía qué no tenía sentido; a menudo pensaba de deber ser él a proteger a Yuya, pero disfrutar la idea que el mayor se preocupara por él estaba agradable.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Ima demo nokoru ano kimi no kaori

**Ima demo nokoru ano kimi no kaori**

**(Ahora también tu perfume se queda)**

Últimamente, a Chinen le pasaba a menudo de mirarse alrededor, buscando señales del hecho que la que lo rodeaba no era realidad, que sólo fuera una proyección de su mente.

Sin embargo, estaba realmente allí.

Estaba tumbado en la cama, a lado de Yuya.

No tenía éxito de dejar de mirarle.

Estaba donde siempre había deseado estar, lo había querido tanto tiempo que ahora que estaba allí, no le parecía verdad.

Se arrastró en la cama, acercándose a él y apoyándole el mentón en el pecho.

El mayor le sonrió, empezando perezosamente a pasarle una mano entre el pelo.

“¿En qué piensas?” le preguntó, en voz relajada, cerrando los ojos y dejándose acariciar.

“En nada particular. Sólo estoy... sereno.” contestó Yuya, sin dejar de sonreírle.

Se quedaron inmóviles unos minutos, luego Takaki le quitó la mano de la cabeza y se extendió hacia la mesilla de noche, cogiendo un paquete de cigarrillos y tomando uno.

Lo encendió, bajo la mirada de Chinen, que casi parecía hipnotizada.

“Dame uno.” le dijo luego, más como imposición que como petición.

Takaki sacudió la cabeza, apoyando de vuelta el paquete y encendiendo el cigarrillo, dando una calada profunda.

“No tienes la edad para humar, Chii.” le hizo notar, y luego le sopló provocativamente el humo en la cara.

El menor levantó una ceja, en aire sarcástico.

“Estoy demasiado joven para humar, ¿pero no para hacerme llevar a la cama de ti?” le preguntó, con una sonrisa, que aumentó cuando vio a Yuya sonrojar.

“No bromes, Yuri. Sabes qué tengo rémoras sobre...” se interrumpió, y el rojo se agudizó.

“¿Sobre llevarme a la cama?” repitió el menor, completando la frase en su lugar.

Takaki respiró hondo, dando otra calada al cigarrillo.

“Exactamente.” confirmó, ya sin mirarle.

Chinen se mordió un labio, pensativo.

Sabía qué no estaba sin rémoras.

Sabía qué no había sido simple por él aprender a vivir con el hecho que entre ellos pudiera haber algo más, conocía la centena de dudas que le habían cruzado la mente, y la conocía porque se la había recitado demasiadas veces antes de decidirse a ceder.

Se había aplicado con constancia, y había destruido sus dudas, una tras una.

Le había dicho que ya no era el chico que había conocido años atrás.

Le había dicho que nunca podía saber cómo habría sido, si no hubiera intentado.

Le había dicho que le quería, y esa había sido la admisión más pesada que hubiera tenido que hacer.

Porque no era alguien de decir algo así, no era alguien de desnudarse de esa manera frente a alguien, quienquiera fuera.

Siempre había sido alguien orgulloso, pero quería demostrarle a Yuya que estaba dispuesto también a poner a lado su orgullo, si eso significaba tenerle.

Y entonces el mayor se había rendido.

Entonces se había convencido a intentar, entonces habían empezado esa relación, entonces Chinen había visto realizarse la que durante años sólo había sido una fantasía.

Y después toda la lucha, no le gustaba que el mayor retomara el tema.

Se recuperó de esos pensamientos, apoyando un codo en la cama y extendiéndose hacia Yuya, quitándole el cigarrillo de los labios y dando rápidamente una calada, antes que se lo quitara con un gesto brusco.

“Por favor, Chii... piensa en Ryuutaro. No quiero que sea un hábito. Déjame estar tranquilo.” le dijo, en tono quejumbroso. Pareció pensarlo un momento, mientras el menor le miraba en aire travieso, y al final suspiró, cogió el cenicero y lo apagó. “¿Contento ahora?” le preguntó luego, un poco enojado.

Chinen le sonrió, extendiéndose para tumbarse encima a él, apoyándole la cara en el hueco del cuello.

Le gustaba esa sensación.

Se sentía... protegido, de alguna manera.

Racionalmente, sabía qué no tenía sentido; a menudo pensaba de deber ser él a proteger a Yuya, pero disfrutar la idea que el mayor se preocupara por él estaba agradable.

“Puedes humar, Yuuyan. Si tuviera que transformarse en un hábito, sería a pesar que tú humes o no, ¿no crees?” le dijo.

Vio de reojo el mayor echarle un vistazo exasperado, e hizo una pausa antes de coger de vuelta el paquete y encenderse otro cigarrillo.

“Contigo alrededor, es difícil no tener ganas de humar.” se burló de él, dándole una palmadita en la sien.

Chinen rio, cerrando los ojos, y no le respondió.

Se quedó quieto, concentrándose.

Se concentró en el ruido del aliento de Yuya. En su piel desnuda contra la suya.

En el olor acre del humo que flotaba alrededor, impregnando todo con su olor.

Lo sentía penetrarle la piel, mezclándose al olor de Yuya.

Era lo que le gustaba sentir cuando volvía a casa, cuando no podía estar con él, cuando estaban lejos.

Que fuera real o sólo en su mente, tener ese olor encima le _encantaba_.

~

“Chii, por favor... ¿puedes calmarte?”

Chinen miró a Yuya en aire de superioridad.

Estaba sentado en el sofá en casa del mayor, las piernas cruzadas y un aire asesino en la cara.

Habían peleado durante todo el tiempo que les había tomado para volver de la location del rodaje del nuevo promotional video hasta casa.

Se llevó las manos a las sienes, masajeándolas en movimientos circulares, tratando de calmar la migraña, fracasando míseramente.

Estaba nervioso, como nunca había estado antes.

Siempre había sabido qué había una relación particular entre Yabu y Yuya. Sabía qué se querían, de una manera, y sabía qué Takaki no tenía problemas con el contacto físico.

Pero no tenía éxito de olvidarlo.

Durante los años pasados se había mordido la lengua y había tratado de no pensarlo, pero desde el momento cuando había adquirido el derecho de quejarse, no dejaba pasar ni el mínimo detalle.

No era la primera vez que peleaban por algo así. Ni la segunda ni la tercera.

Había perdido la cuenta ya.

“¿Calmarme? Estoy calmo. Sólo te hice notar que Yabu está _siempre_ cerca de ti. Está siempre allí, listo a ponerte las manos encima sin ninguna buena razón. Siempre que te abraza, siempre que está cerca, siempre que te mira de... de esa manera. Lo odio, y lo sabes.” le dijo, tratando de guardar un poco de linealidad en su voz, sin alterarse.

Yuya se acercó a él, sentándose al suelo y poniéndose las manos en las rodillas, mirándole los ojos.

“Chii, escúchame por favor: Yabu no me mira de ninguna manera especial. Está cerca de mí y me habla como hace con todo el mundo, y yo hago lo mismo con él. Sabes qué es mi amigo, sabes qué no hay _nada_ entre nosotros.” hizo una pausa, suspirando. “Lo sabes, ¿verdad?” preguntó luego, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Yuri se giró, dejando de mirarle.

Lo sabía, claro.

Sabía qué no había nada de qué preocuparse. Sabía que cada gesto de Yuya estaba hecho sin malicia, que en sus acciones siempre estaba transparente, y que la con Yabu era una relación que no iba más allá que la amistad.

Pero no podía.

No podía no pensarlo, no podía no imaginar siempre que hubiera algo peor de lo que veía.

Le habría gustado encogerse de hombros, pedir perdón por su exageración y fingir que esa discusión nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Sin embargo, las palabras rechazaban de dejar su boca.

“Me hace sentir mal, Yuuyan, ¿es posible qué no entiendas? Lo sé qué Yabu es Yabu, pero... es verte con alguien que no soy yo que me hiere.” volvió a mirarle, con la expresión más decepcionada que pudiera tener.

No estaba correcto apuntar a la culpa del mayor, y lo sabía.

Sabía también de ser capaz de llevarle a creer cualquiera quisiera, y eso tampoco estaba correcto.

Pero tenía miedo, y no podía evitarlo.

No había esperado años por ese resultado para concederse el lujo de quedarse quieto mirando.

Kota podía ser una amenaza, así como podía no serlo.

Yuri siempre había sido alguien prudente, y no iba a esperar de descubrirlo.

Takaki se mordió un labio, luego asintió y se puso en pie, yendo a sentarse a su lado y metiéndole un brazo alrededor de la cintura, tirándole cerca.

“Vale, Yuri. Lo siento si lo que hice te hirió, de cualquier manera. Sabes qué no estaba mi intención, que _nunca_ fue mi intención herirte.” le dijo, luego titubeó, antes de volver a hablar. “Voy a tratar de limitar mis contactos con él de aquí en adelante, si te hace sentir más sereno.” añadió, y Chinen no pudo evitar de notar la tristeza en su voz.

Sin embargo, eligió de ignorarla.

Iba a pasar, y lo sabía.

Tenía a él a su lado, y todo lo que le importaba era hacerle feliz, sin que le hiciera falta alguien más para cubrir sus defectos.

Chinen sólo quería que Yuya sonriera.

Y que sonriera sólo con él.

Esa noche se quedó a dormir a su casa; cuando se acostaron se acercó a él de manera lasciva, empezando a besarle el cuello y a pasarle las manos en las caderas, pero fue rechazado con determinación.

“Perdón, Chii… no tengo ganas.” murmuró el mayor, haciendo una sonrisa tardada y girándose del otro lado.

Yuri no se dejó perturbar por su comportamiento.

Sin pensarlo mucho, se puso de un lado, apretando la almohada y cerrando los ojos.

Mucho tiempo más tarde, estaba todavía despierto.

Quería girarse hacia Yuya, para controlar si durmiera; en ese momento, de todas formas, oyó el ruido del encendedor.

Se quedó quieto.

Se preguntó que fuera que lo mantenía despierto, dado que el mayor normalmente podía dormir el momento exacto cuando apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada.

Se preguntó que le pasara por la cabeza, si fuera de alguna manera preocupado, si fuera él la razón.

Y luego se sintió improvisamente harto.

De pensar, de rumiar, de crear problemas que quizás no existían.

Se durmió unos minutos más tarde, inmerso en el olor penetrante del humo que se apoyaba en su piel.

~

Habían pasado semanas hace cuando habían peleado por Yabu.

Chinen tenía que reconocerlo, Yuya había reducido considerablemente los contactos con el mayor.

Seguía repitiéndose que debería haber sido feliz de eso, pero había algo en la actitud de Takaki que le impedía de serlo.

Durante los días pasado Yuya le había parecido... diferente.

Se enojaba fácilmente, respondía a sus provocaciones, se enfadaba por tonterías, y también cuando no peleaban Yuya sólo rondaba por la casa en aire apagado, sin tener ganas de hacer nada, aunque el menor pudiera insistir.

Había cambiado, y a Chinen no le gustaba para nada su comportamiento, porque estaba acostumbrado a ganar, a tener las riendas de su relación.

Pasaba ya a menudo que se encontrara pasando los días a casa de Yuya, sin estar realmente con él.

Y, también cuando estaba con él, el mayor siempre parecía lejos, como perdido en sus pensamientos, y Chinen ni sabía sobre qué.

O quizás no quería saberlo.

Él también estaba harto, aunque no lo mostrara.

Cada pelea, seria o venial que fuera, estaba como si le dejara una marca, como si le agotara, como si fuera la señal de algo malo en la raíz.

Y Chinen había intentado de ignorar el problema durante mucho tiempo, esperando que desapareciera solo, pero el tiempo sólo había empeorado la situación.

Habían ido del ser amigos al ser amantes durante años, y del ser amantes al ser extraños durante pocos meses.

Llevaban días que Chinen tenía ganas de llorar sin una razón real, sin concederse de hacerlo.

Esa noche, estaban otra vez en casa de Yuya.

Se habían sentado en el sofá a mirar una película; le había apoyado la cabeza en las rodillas, sin concentrarse en la pantalla, sino esperando que el mayor se metiera a acariciarle, que le tocara, que hiciera cualquiera por él.

Y no pasó.

Lo oyó como siempre encenderse un cigarrillo, pero en ese momento ese olor que de vez en cuando le daba consuelo, lo que le hacía sentir en casa, casi le dio asco.

No estaban ni a mitad de la película, que se puso en pie, mirando a Takaki en aire exasperado.

“¿Puedes hacer algo, por favor?” le preguntó, en alta voz, ahogando el ruido que llegaba de la televisión.

Yuya le echó un vistazo confundido; tomó el control remoto, pausando la película y volviendo a mirarle.

“¿Qué quieres decir?” preguntó, en ese tono apático que siempre tenía últimamente.

“Quiero que hagas algo. Cualquiera. Que me digas lo que te pasa por la cabeza, que me digas que pasa de malo, que me digas porque pareces haber perdido la facultado de hacer todo cuando estoy contigo.” dijo, cruzando los brazos y empezando a torturarse la piel con las uñas para enfrentar el nerviosismo.

Vio a Yuya llevarse las manos a la cara, frotándola, como para hacer pasar el cansancio.

“No puedo más, Yuri. No me digas que no sabes lo que me pasa por la cabeza, porque eres tú el inteligente entre nosotros. Estoy harto de pelear, harto de tener que justificar todo lo que hago, harto del hecho que nunca pareces estar contento.” su voz estaba firme, determinada, y Chinen tuvo un escalofrío improviso para como el mayor pareciera en control.

“¿Cómo puedo saberlo si no hablas conmigo?” preguntó, sin tener éxito de mantener la misma calma.

“¿Quieres decir que de esta manera está bien para ti? ¿Qué te sienta bien seguir así, Yuri?” preguntó Takaki, saliéndose los ojos. “La verdad es que rechazas de admitir que podríamos ser _nosotros_ a tener un problema, y pues crees que el problema sea sólo mío.” añadió. Luego se puso en pie, acercándose a él. “Intenté, de verdad. Intenté de hacerte feliz, de hacer todo lo que me pides. Pero no está bien así. No tengo que ser siempre yo a complacerte, me gustaría que tú también me complacieras. No sé qué pensabas cuando nos juntamos, pero tener una relación no es como ser amigos. No puedo siempre hacer concesiones si tú nunca lo haces para mí. Cuando estábamos amigos no importaba, porque yo soy más viejo, porque no me importaba de lo que decías o hacías, porque al final todo lo que importaba estaba que siempre volvieras a casa con una sonrisa.” se paró para tomar aliento, antes de seguir. “Ahora está diferente. Ahora deberíamos estar iguales, y no lo somos. No soy un padre que tiene que satisfacer todos los caprichos de un hijo mimado. Soy tu novio, y pienso que merezco algo mejor que esto. Pero tú...” se mordió un labio, y Chinen le vio finalmente rendirse a la tristeza. “Pero no puedes, Chii. Y quizás me equivoqué yo al creer que pudiéramos estar juntos sin problemas.” terminó, bajando los ojos.

Chinen no dejó de mirarle.

Siguió mirándolo para lo que le pareció ser un tiempo infinito.

Se esperaba que le dijera que era una broma.

Que se acercara, que le abrazara, que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Que iba a protegerle, porque por la primera vez en su vida Yuri sentía de necesitar protección.

Pero no lo hizo.

Se quedó quieto, en silencio, y Chinen entendió que no iba a cambiar nada, que lo que había dicho no podía retirarlo, y que ni tenía intención de hacerlo.

“¿Me estás diciendo que se acabó?” preguntó, en un hilo de voz.

Yuya asintió, sin tener el coraje de decir nada más.

Chinen retrocedió, despacio. Sentía las manos temblar y los ojos húmedos.

Sin embargo, no se concedió de llorar. Aún no.

Sin decir nada, se fue a la puerta.

Salió de esa casa, con un montón de pensamientos confusos en la cabeza.

No sabía lo que iba a pasar, no sabía lo que iba a hacer ahora, ni sabía dónde estuviera yendo.

Sólo sabía qué su sueño había acabado.

Algo en su cabeza seguía repitiéndole que hace mucho tiempo no había sido un sueño, pero rechazó de creerlo.

Amaba a Yuya.

Siempre le había amado, tanto que a menudo le había parecido de poder vivir sólo de él y ser feliz.

Le amaba tanto que, desde cuando estaba suyo, el miedo de verle irse se había hecho demasiado, le había abrumado, y le había impedido de construir una felicidad juntos.

Le amaba, y ese mismo amor le había apuñalado, haciéndole realizar que podía sentirlo, pero mostrarlo no.

Ahora ya no había nada de mostrar.

Ahora no le quedaba nada de Yuya.

Sólo el olor del humo en la piel.


End file.
